Betrayal and Something Else
by FckingLuntic
Summary: Bella catches her boyfriend of three months in bed with her best friend of three years. She goes to the one person she knows she can trust for a shoulder to cry on and ends up finding something she never knew she could have. Lemon with plot. Now a twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_**Betrayal and Something else**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a really dirty mouth, so if you blush easily at words such as: Pussy, dick, Tit (is tit a bad word? Whatever. I use it anyway.) Cock., etc, then I guess you blushed through that whole authors note, didn't ya? Sorry, you have no idea how bored I am…**

**BPoV**

"You can't do anything, Edward! They don't even know that I seen them!"

I desperately tried to drag one of my best friends, Edward, back to the couch. He looked like he was ready to go on a killing spree, which he probably was. Edward and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. He is always there for me and vise versa.

Today, I came to him in confidence after walking in on my best friend, Leah, and my boyfriend, Jake, fucking in his bed. Leah and I have been just like sisters for three years straight. Through our entire friendship, I have known that she is a bit of a man stealing whore, but I never even entertained the idea that she would betray _me_ like this. She was supposed to be one of the people that I could trust with my life. Guess I was wrong.

I didn't know what to expect from Jake since we were only together for three months, but I am glad I found out early on what kind of man he really is, if he is a man at all. I wouldn't know. I never once let him get passed a simple boob grab. Unlike my _ex_ best friend, I have more class than to jump into bed with someone that I hardly even know. I am so glad that I went into test the waters with that scumbag before diving in head first and being too deep to resurface from this. He has proved to be nothing but a dog. Even though I am not too upset about the asshole and his cheating, it is still heart shattering that my best friend could do this to me! I thought that we were closer than this. I thought we would always be there for each other, backing each other up… Oh, how wrong I was.

Thankfully, I got out of the house unnoticed by the two backstabbers. I don't know if I could have handled this confrontation with them yet. I would have just ended up looking like the pathetic girlfriend walking in on her man and her best friend. I wasn't going down that way. That is why I immediately left that place and came crawling to my Edward. I came to confide in a close friend, but he decided to go down the road of rage, which I am trying to pull him away from.

No one would win if he went down there and killed Jake, because I would follow and beat the shit out of Leah for being such a backstabbing slut, then Edward and I would go to prison and blah, blah, blah. The whole thing would just not end pretty for anyone involved. I need to have a level head for this, and then I will see what I am going to do.

"Edward! Sit!" I demanded, pulling him by his stiff arm and forcing his body to the couch. Once he was seated, I sat on his lap to keep him that way. I didn't trust him not to go running after them.

"Bella, you have to get the fuck off of me. I swear, I am going to kill that bastard for doing this to you," he ground out through his teeth.

"No! We promised each other that we would listen to whatever the other had to say and I say no!" I forced his shoulders to smooth from their rigid state with my hands. He lifted his furious eyes to mine and something flashed in them that was unfamiliar to me. His eyes softened and his body lost some of its tension.

"I know, I know…" he sighed and calmed down some more, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "It's just that… you always go for the assholes. I don't know if it is on purpose or if you are just a magnet for piece of shit men…"

"Hey!" I looked at him incredulously and tried to pull away from, but he held me in place. I don't understand why he is saying these things to me. We promised to never judge each other. Yet, here he is, judging me!

I would never call him out for dating little blonde hookers who are only after his money! Where does he get off telling me that I attract pieces of shit? I mean, he isn't wrong… but still! No judging is our rule. It's what has kept us such good friends since we were just kids. Before my anger could turn into much more, Edward gave me a puppy dog look and continued speaking.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just hate to see you treated like shit! You deserve so much more than what you get." he was breathing hard by the end of his little speech.

All I could do was stare down at him with tears in my eyes. I know I hate to be judged, especially by Edward, but what he said really made me feel… good? Like I really did deserve more than what I settled for. I was going to thank him for saying those things to me, but before I could, he pulled my body closer to his, our faces only inches apart and coming closer. I put my hands on his chest to stop his advances.

"Um, what are you doing?" my voice was barely a squeak.

"Just giving you something that I think you deserve," he replied with a heartbreaking smile spread across his beautiful face. _Wait, wait…did I just say that he is beautiful? That's new… _

"I know it is sudden for you and really bad timing, but I have been working on this for quite some time. I have a speech worked out of you wanna hear it…?" he started to remove me from his lap and turned his body in the way of the stairs.

_A speech? For what? For me? _I was so confused.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I moved my head from such close proximity to his and searched his face for any sign that he was just pulling some really bad prank and the most inappropriate time. I wouldn't put it past him.

A light blush tainted his otherwise white cheeks as he averted his eyes from mine and stuttered out his reply. He looked uncharacteristically shy and uncomfortable now.

"I-I w-w-well, it's just that I-I have, I l-lo-like you…a lot…" the red in his cheeks increased as did mine.

_He likes me? Since when? _

I didn't have the time to voice my questions as his usual confidence showed back up and he crashed his wet lips to mine suddenly. At first, I was shocked, but shock soon turned into something else. Something that stirred in the pit of my stomach and sent electrical shocks through every inch of my body. It was like fireworks went off inside of me… only in a pleasant way.

Our tongues twirled around each others in a beautiful way and soon, I was too lost to even think about what we were doing and who I was doing it with. It just felt so very right and I didn't want it to stop. Edward pulled away from me, both of us gasping for air. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like a lifetime as my own danced between his plump pink lips his emerald green eyes. I never noticed how much his eyes shined…

"I want you?" he said it as more of a question, studying my face. _He wants me… Do I want him? _

I looked down into his expressive green eyes for a few minutes, just thinking. The pure emotion coming off of him helped me come to a decision and I let myself go. My body is in charge for now. And my body wanted him. Or so says the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. I moved my head forward and connected our lips for the second time and it was like my body was trying to mold to his as I pulled myself closer than I would think possible.

Our kisses got even hotter as the seconds ticked by, leaving me in a state of dizziness as he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me on my back on the soft cushions, our lips never breaking apart as he settled himself between my thighs.

His hands reached out from around my waist and he slid the long fingers of his right hand up my thighs while the other went behind my neck. He lifted his body from between my legs and fingered the edge of my panties before slowly slipping his fingers into them and pulling them down my legs. I helped by kicking them off once they got to my ankles.

Edward crawled back on top of me; his cock was painfully obvious through his pants as it grinded against my naked slit. The feel of the fabric of the jeans covering his erection on my clit was like no other feeling in the world. It was maddening and I wanted more. More of him. My best friend. I smiled at the thought and trailed my finger nails down his shoulders and arms over his back and grabbed both of his firm ass cheeks in my hands, pushing his body even harder on top of my own.

Edward groaned deep within his throat, a wicked smile appearing on his face that I have never seen before. He grabbed my hands and held them in one of his, bringing them above my head slowly. I gave him a small pout and he laughed. He bent down and placed his mouth over mine.

"That isn't how I like to play this game," he whispered against my lips before giving me a stern look and sliding his hands down my arms. His skin was rough on mine and he used just enough force to have me wiggling around like a mad woman.

I was so unbelievably turned on by him that I couldn't really stand it, but I loved it! Wanting to see where this is headed, I kept my arms where they were, but couldn't help but to ask, "How _do _you like to play this game?" I barely recognized my own voice at this point. I was so far gone.

"Mmm… you'll see," he assured me with a crooked smile that literally took my breath away. He sat up on his heels and stared down at me as he very slowly began to unbuckle his belt. My breaths were coming in hard and uneven pants as I watched him.

_This. Is. Agonizing! _

I wanted to touch him. I wanted _him_ to touch _me!_ Unable to control it, my body started to gyrate this way and that way, desperately in need of release. Edwards smile grew even wider as he peered down at my wet pussy with hunger in his eyes.

_Oh, just do it already!_

I was getting impatient with his slow pace. As if reading my mind and my frustration, Edward finished up with his belt quickly, leaving it on but unbuckled and bent down so his face was hovering right over my burning lower lips. His hot breath blew out teasingly over my swollen clit, causing my body to jerk off of the couch and into his face. He didn't seem to mind as his tongue immediately shot out and licked at my juices around his lips, a low moan escaping him, sending amazing vibrations through me.

"You taste amazing," he whispered. He looked up into my eyes, a sudden look of determination taking over his beautiful features. "I am going to make you forget all about that fucker," he gritted out through his clenched teeth.

I looked at him with confused eyes. _Who the hell is he talking about? _Edward smirked sexily up at me and dipped his head back down in between my legs and went straight for my soaking slit. He laid his tongue out flat right at the bottom of my slit and dragged it up slowly to my clit, all the while I am trying to keep my eyes open to watch him work. A small mewling sound made its way from my mouth and my eyes found the back of my head. My fingers grasped at the pillows behind me. I pulled on the fabric and let out a loud cry of pleasure and frustration. _I can't take this! _

I moved my hands from their place above my head and grabbed at the hair on both sides of Edwards head, roughly bringing him back up my body. I attached our lips, my tongue finding the inside of his mouth, tasting myself on him. I was surprising turned on by that. I usually felt a little creeped by tasting myself on someone's tongue but something about Edward made it simply delicious. Edward moved his hands to the front of his jeans, his hands grazing my pussy as they went and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. All I can think is this is _'this is it. I am so _fucking_ ready!' _Apparently, so was Edward.

He pulled his dick out of his pants and pushed it up against my pussy roughly, banging the head of it hard into my clit. My eyes rolled as far back in my head as humanly possible and a strangled noise made its way out of my throat. He slid the tip up and down my slit, spreading the wetness around while simultaneously driving me crazy. His hard sex parted my lower lips agonizingly slow and he pushed into me, nearly making me cum before he was even halfway into my burning depths.

I couldn't help but shut my eyes and suck in a huge gulp of air the second he was completely inside of me. His size is almost too much to bear. I have been with only two guys in my life, but nothing like this. They were tiny compared to Edward. He stretched me like no other, but the pain it brought only intensified the mind numbing pleasure. It wasn't long until the shock wore off and I was well adjusted to his full length and girth.

Just as the feelings turned to complete pleasure, he withdrew from me slowly, causing me to break away from his lips and cry out at the loss of him. He pulled out all the way only to plunge back in with amazing force, cutting off my frustrated cries. He repeated this toe numbing motion several more times, leaving me speechless. The only noises leaving me were strangled moans and mewling sounds.

"Fuck… you are so fucking tight…" he ground before attaching our lips once again. His hips picked up in their speed as his long fingers tightened around my arms, sending pleasurable shivers through my body. I needed more though. This wasn't enough! I broke away from Edwards lips, panting. I hated to beg, but I would.

"Harder… please, please?" I pleaded. I couldn't help it. Edward smiled down at me with a triumphant look on his face.

"Now you are getting it. Beg me," he demanded. And beg him I did. If it meant that he would give me exactly what I asked for and more, I would sure as hell do it! Fuck, if he promised to keep this up, I would even let him go anal. Now, that is somewhere no man has gone before, but I'd do it for him at this point. My screams and begging grew louder and louder as Edward pounded into me relentlessly.

He took hold of my bottom lip with his teeth, causing a cry of pain and pleasure to come from me. He lifted my head off of the pillows with his teeth alone. He let go of my arms only to reposition them behind my back in one of his hands. He used his other hand to hoist me up onto his lap, never pulling out of me. I landed on him painfully hard, but couldn't find it in me to care as he immediately began to thrust up into me. I wanted to move my hands into his wild mess of hair, but he held them firmly behind my back. I am not the type to be submissive or relinquish control, but…WOW! He is good! I would take whatever the hell I could get from this sex god.

Edward trailed his free hand over my nipples, pinching and rubbing roughly over them. My head fell to the crook of his neck, unable to stay up with all of these wonderful sensations coursing through me. He kissed down my cheek, my neck and then threw my head back to get better access at my chest. I can't say that this is a particularly comfortable position, but I can't say that I care either. Edward wrapped his full and wet lips around one of my tiny pink buds and sucked greedily on it like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

He nibbled on the flesh there, sending me into a spasm. I could feel the familiar hot ball in the pit of my stomach, only more intense than I am used to. The harder he thrust into me, the more I felt it grow inside of me. The hot ball was ready to explode and Edward knew this.

"No, no, no…" he clucked his tongue at me and pulled his face from my tits. I whined pathetically, but waited to see his next move anyway. To my surprise, he let go of my arms and slowly lowered the top half of my body to the floor, his hands holding firmly onto my hips so I wouldn't fall. I held out my hands as I dropped to the floor with Edward still inside of me. This new position was like nothing I had ever felt before. I seem to have a lot of these feeling with him. Makes me wonder what else I have been missing out on.

"Trust me, Bella. I will have you screaming even louder for me in no time," he assured me a wink. Just at his words, my body tightened around him and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I soon learned that Edward is a man of his word. He pounded into me roughly and in circular motions that had me reeling. I screamed bloody fucking murder. I just hope the neighbors didn't hear and call the cops. Even though I was having trouble speaking, Edward seemed to be perfectly capable.

"You like that?" he asked with each hard thrust. I think my moans and screams were answer enough for him, which is good. I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried. Every time I tried to yell his name, it came out a jumbled mess.

"E- ugh- war- war- fu- mmm," I tried to say and failed miserably. Edward didn't seem to mind though. He just kept on with his deep thrusting and occasional curse word that I found all too sexy. I wondered briefly where the gentleman I knew had vanished to, but didn't care enough to put much thought into it. Too soon, I felt Edward tense up and grow even larger inside of me.

"Bella- ugh- you need to come right the fuck- ugh- now!" he panted out as he trailed one of his hands up my thigh and rubbed the pad of his thumb against my clit.

It wasn't long until I seen stars burst in my vision, my back arching in the air and fingers clawing at the carpet. An ear piercing scream left my throat as the most powerful orgasm of my young life took over my whole body. Edward jerked inside of me and spilled his hot seed, filling me and warming me even more.

He slipped easily out of me and I fell the rest of the way to the floor with a breathless giggle. My eyes began to droop from all of the exertion that took and I barely did a damn thing! Edward crawled off of the couch to the floor and lay down next to me. He wound his arm around my waist and I turned and buried my face in his chest, completely blissed out. After catching his breath, Edward lifted my face from his chest and brought his lips down softly on mine.

"So, are you over Jake?" he asked when he pulled away from my mouth. I thought about what eh asked for a few minutes before just giving up and staring at him blankly.

"Jake who?"

**E/N: It is very fast paced, but I just needed to post this to help me with my horrible frustration.**

**This is based on something that happened to me. Only I didn't get the happy ending that Bella did… yet. (: I just got betrayed!**

**I was thinking about making this into a short story. Would you read it if I did? Please review. I wanna know what all the authors on fanfiction are making such a big deal about.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Betrayal and Something Else**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

**A/N: wow! I would like to thank all of you nice people for your kind words about my situation. I would like you all to know that I have not gotten my happy ending yet, but I HAVE found a guy that makes my heart happy. He is so sweet and loving and caring and everything that my dirt bag of an ex was not. So, since I am in such a fantastic mood and I got such good reviews, I decided to make a second chapter. I don't how good it is, but hopefully it is just slightly appealing (:**

_Bella,_

_We have known each other for almost our entire lives. We haven't always been the best of friends or seen eye to eye, but we have always been there for each other. _

_I like how you don't judge me even though I know you don't agree with me most of the time. I can see your thoughts written on your face, so don't even try to act like you aren't silently judging me in your mind whenever I bring over some rude, obnoxious, gold digging whore. You may have noticed that they keep getting worse, well, that it because I am trying get a reaction out of you. I want to see that you care enough to speak up. I know you do, but you are too nice to say anything. So, I give up with that shit. _

_Anyway, I have decided to just be a man and write you a letter. I know. Manly, right? I want to tell you that you are kind of stupid. I don't mean that in a cruel way, but as someone who cares about you. You are always going for these asshole guys who only want to get into your pants and I hate that. It kills me. You deserve so much more. I even thought that way before I fell for you. Yes, you read right. I have fallen for my best friend. I don't really know how or when it happened, just that it did and I can't make it go away. _

_You're so beautiful, even when you put no effort into it. I hate sounding like a loser little boy, but whenever you walk into the room, my heart beats faster and faster and all I can think about doing is throwing you against a wall and pounding the hell out of your pussy. Okay, maybe I sound more like a pervert, but that's okay. I am just being honest. Alright? Don't take offence. _

_Okay, so, yeah. I really like you, like a lot. More than I want to admit on a piece of paper. So… if you want to talk about what I have said in this letter, call me or come over and… we'll talk._

_Always yours,_

_Edward._

I smiled the biggest and goofiest smile as I read over the letter for the fifth time in less than twenty minutes. After mine and Edwards little fiasco on the couch, he decided to hop in a shower, but I wanted to stay all sweaty and covered in Edward. I know, I'm gross, but I am not ready to wash away the evidence of our fun time just yet.

Before Edward got into the shower, he told me to make myself at home so that is exactly what I am doing. I slipped on his silk red button up shirt and then rummaged through his bedside table. _Hey, I let him fuck me senseless; I think I have a right to snoop._

As I was going through the many random things he has in there, I came across the letter that he had mentioned downstairs. I thought he was joking, honestly. I didn't think that he would actually write me a fucking letter! But, he did, and I am not in any way embarrassed to admit that I swooned. It may have been all over the place and written in sloppy handwriting, and he called me stupid and he said that he wanted to pound into me against a fucking wall… okay, it had its faults, I admit, but I loved it. I may sound like a teenage girl who believes in true love, but it made me feel special. Something no man has ever accomplished with me or even tried to accomplish.

I giggled and hugged the creased up piece of notebook paper to my chest and fell face first onto his bed, kicking my legs like an idiot. I couldn't help it. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Before today, I had never once thought of Edward in a sexual way. Of course I knew he was a good looking man, but I never really took notice to the extent of his beauty.

He was my buddy and buddies shouldn't think that way about each other. Unless… unless they are _fuck-_buddies. Is that what we are? Fuck-buddies? Fbs? I sat up on my knees quickly and held the paper even closer to me. The thought of just being Edwards sex friend was appealing, no doubt, but it sort of made my heart hurt that that was all we would be.

I mean, anytime he wanted to have sex, I'd be all over that shit, pride aside. But… I don't know. It is kind of upsetting to me to know that it could be some kind of temporary thing and he may have other girls on the side and I won't even be able to say anything because I am just his _buddy_ who he _fucks_!

I was beginning to hyperventilate. I needed to calm the fuck down before I ended up losing my shit, and scaring Edward away completely. I took a few calming breaths through my nose and out my mouth as I heard the shower turn off. I heard his bear feet on the floor, he was getting closer. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and I felt like I was going to pass out. How do I address this? How am I supposed to ask him… what we are?

_But if he didn't want to be more than fuck-buddies, why would he write me that sweet letter?_

Before I could put too much thought into it, Edwards bedroom door flung open, hitting the wall. I jumped and turned to face him since I was still on my knees, facing away from the door. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _Naked Edward. Naked, naked… _

"You're here," he sighed. I looked into his eyes and took in the shocked look on his face. _That's not a good sign…_

"Uh, yeah… why? Did you want me to leave?" I asked, already getting off of the bed.

"No! No, no, no. Please stay?" he pleaded and walked up to me, only stopping when he was towering over me. I smiled brightly up at him. _Okay, good. That's a good sign!_

"Kay, I will." I smiled giddily at him and giggled. I tend to do that now apparently, in the presence of Edward. He smiled timidly down at me, his eyes traveling from my eyes to my lips and further down. He had an approving look on his face that sent shivers down my spine. Then his wandering gaze came to a stop when he noticed the paper clutched to my chest. His eyes widened and a blush creeped onto his cheeks.

"Wh-what's th-at?" his voice broke on the last word and he cleared his throat. He took a few steps away from me and grabbed a pair grey sweatpants off of the floor, quickly climbing into them. I smiled at his antics. He sure was cute when he blushed.

"My letter," I told him honestly and reveled in the darkening of his adorable blush.

"How'd you find that?" he walked around me with his head down, eyes cast to the floor, and plopped down on the bed on his back. He didn't look angry, just a bit flustered, but I felt a little bad for making him uncomfortable.

I climbed on the bed and laid down next to him, curling into his side. I traced random designs on his chest until he lost some of the tension in his body. I didn't want him to regret writing me a letter that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You told me to make myself at home. You've known me long enough to know that I take that very literally," I whispered against the side of his chest and planted a wet kiss on it. He snorted and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, I know." We were silent for a few minutes, just holding each other close as I listened to his soft breaths.

"Did… you, you know… like it?" he asked, finally breaking the silence. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I loved it, Edward." I pulled myself up his body until I was straddling him, my bear sex just under his bellybutton. He groaned deep in his throat and trailed his fingers lightly up my thighs until they were under the silk shirt I was wearing. I moaned and that same mischievous smile from earlier today reappeared on Edwards face. I felt his hands squeeze lightly on my upper thighs and I nearly lost it. I grabbed his hands through the shirt and stopped his advances. There was something that I needed to discuss with him before we got back to doing the dirty. Which we most certainly would.

"Edward, wait." he looked up at me, a look of fear on his face. I quickly backtracked and brought my hands up to his chest, rubbing soothing circles.

"I want to, trust me. I just have to ask you something first."

He sighed in what sounded like relief. He took his hands off of me and sat up on his elbows, giving me the go ahead with a nod. I took a deep breath.

"I was wondering what we are. I know you said you like me and you wrote me that really awesome letter and stuff, but I was just, um, wondering if you want me to be like a girlfriend type or am I just a, uh, you know? Fuck-buddy?" I rushed out all in one breath and my face was flaming with heat by the end of it. Edward just sat there, staring at me, making me even more nervous and uncomfortable. After only a few seconds of the maddening silence, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you not stare at me like that?" I asked, biting my lip and looking away from him. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I tend to cry when I am in an embarrassing situation. Edward touched my chin and moved his head to meet my watery eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," he pleaded and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited. Finally, he spoke after frying my nerves.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I just didn't know what to say." he pulled me away from him and held me at an arms length. "You're not fuck-buddy material, baby," he told me seriously. I didn't know what to say to that. Good thing he kept speaking or we were in for another awkward silence.

"You deserve to be treated with respect. Physically, mentally, emotionally and every other way possible! So, no. you are not just a fucking fuck toy. You are my fucking girlfriend!"

He was getting pissed off and I was getting pretty turned on by it. He said I was his girlfriend! I could have squealed right then and there if only I had enough breath left in me. He literally knocked the breath right out of me. But, in a very Edward-like fashion, he took my silence the wrong way and started babbling like a fool.

"I-I, mean… uh, that is, if you, um, I mean, want to be. You know, my girlfriend, that is, you know? It's cool if y-" I slapped my hand over his mouth, successfully cutting off his ridiculous ramble. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Edward, I was having a moment," I laughed. I felt his lips stretch into a smile under the palm of my hand. "I want to be your girlfriend." I took my hand away and replaced it with my mouth. It was an odd kiss since we were both smiling like the joker, but not at all unpleasant.

Our smiles, however, soon faded as our tongues found each other. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he pulled me close by the waist. Edward brushed his fingers from my hips down my thighs and back up until they were under the thin silk shirt I was wearing. I moaned and threw my head back as the palms of his hands moved roughly up my sides and over my hardened nipples.

I thrust my wet core into his stomach, causing him to grasp my tits in both of his hands. He shoved me back on the bed, my head falling just under the edge of the pillow. I barely had time to think as Edward grabbed me by the hips and swung my legs over his shoulders. I let out a surprised squeal that caught his attention. He just winked up at me and smirked as my jaw dropped open in anticipation.

"I will make you see your worth, baby. Trust. That," he said confidently and then things got a little hazy. As in, my head slammed back on the bed and my eyes rolled as Edward stuck his entire tongue into my already soaking center.

I grabbed the pillow above my head and dragged it over my face, screaming into it as his expert tongue went from swirling around my opening to licking roughly on my sensitive bundle of nerves. I felt the heat all over my body, the pure desire coursing through my veins.

I was already at the edge, teetering over, when Edward decided to get fancy. He added two fingers into his ministrations, shoving them roughly inside of me as he licked up and down my slit. I threw the pillow off of my face and arched my back off of the bed, my hands going to my hair. I was seriously on the edge of tears, I didn't know what to do with all of the pleasure he gave me.

He trailed his free hand over my hip to my stomach and up, up, up until he was cupping my left breast in his large, capable hand. He rolled my tight pink nipple around with the palm of his hand as his other one kept thrusting into me with precise movements, hitting spots that I never realized I had.

All I could do was wiggle around and moan out his name and the occasional scream, but he didn't seem to mind. His fingers moved faster and his mouth covered my clit, sucking it into his mouth. I was sad to feel the tightening of my muscles and my stomach. I knew what that meant, but I never wanted this to end.

Just as I felt the inevitable approach of my orgasm, Edward licked my clit, and then bit down, hard. I screamed at the erotic mixture of pain and pleasure and nearly pulled the hair right out of my head.

Edward licked up every last bit of me, cleaning me and his fingers, before dropping me to the bed. I fought to catch my breath as I felt the bed dip on both sides of me as he crawled up my body. He stayed on his hands and knees, hovering over me and breathing heavily. I smiled lazily up at him and he grinned before dropping his head to give me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"So?" he asked. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and he clucked his tongue. "What are you worth?" he asked as if he were talking to a child. I looked away from him and sighed, just to fuck with him a little bit.

"I'll let you know later." I yawned and turned over to my side, snuggling into the fluffy blue plaid blankets. I heard a growl, and then my body was being thrown on top of Edwards. I screamed, shocked as I ended up straddling him, our lips touching.

"Come on. What are you worth, baby?" he asked as he rubbed the backs of his fingers down my cheek. I felt the tears come to my eyes once again, only this time in… love. Yeah, love. Why not? I smiled down at him and gave him what he wanted.

"A lot."

He smiled happily and grabbed both sides of my face, forcing our lips together in a rough and passion filled kiss. Of course it didn't take long for the kiss to escalate into a heated grinding session.

Edward let go of my face and grabbed at the buttons of the shirt I was wearing. He wasted no time at all as he ripped it down the middle, buttons flying everywhere. I moaned at the sexiness of his animalistic ways. He tried to get me underneath him, but I was having none of that. I do love it when he gets all dominating, but it is my turn to show him that I can do more than just lay there and take it.

I raked my nails down his chest and he groaned, giving up his fight to get me on my back. I moved down his body as he watched me with curiosity. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and dragged them down his legs, giving him my most seductive look. I don't how good it looked, since I am usually not the type to seduce, but he looked like he liked it so, my confidence was peaked.

Finally, his large erection sprung free. I would have loved to repay him for what he did for me, but the heat rushed back to my pussy and I was just not able to wait. Call me selfish if you want, but I will get around to paying him back… later.

I climbed back up his body and he grabbed my hips, bringing me over him until the tip of his holy land was touching the outer lips of my own. I grabbed his hands and slowly lowered myself onto him. No matter how bad I want this, there is no way I am risking damaging my insides on this thing by just sitting on it. Hell. No. This mother fucker is way too big for that.

We both moaned as I made my way down, his dick stretching me like no other and filling me all the way to the hilt. I held still until I was adjusted enough to his size, and then I started lifting myself up and down. My movements were calculated as I tested the waters. My head fell back as my bounces became more and more rough.

All too soon, we were both panting and moaning and ready to jump off the edge. Edward grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me down so our lips connected in a fierce kiss that shook me to my core.

I thought I heard footsteps running up the stairs, but quickly forgot about it when Edward grabbed my ass cheeks in both of his hands and held me above him and started thrusting into me in an uneven rhythm.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…!"

_Wait, that didn't sound like me…_

Edward stopped thrusting into me, but we stayed in the same position as his bedroom door flung open.

"Edward! Bella hasn't come ho-oh-my-GOSH!"

Both of our heads snapped in her direction. Leah stood at the door dressed like the everyday hooker that she is, her mouth dropped open as her eyes went from me to Edward then back to me.

Suddenly, the memories of Leah and Jake came rushing back to me. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten them. Then… as I really thought about it, I couldn't believe that I just didn't care. I looked away from my former best friend and into the eyes of the reason why I didn't care.

**E/N: thanks for reading! If you review, you could make this into a three-shot if you so desire. The next chapter would have to do with the confrontation between Bella and her Sleaze ball ex boyfriend and slutty ex best friend. So, review! I love them.**


End file.
